Reality Shift 2 - Enter The Z Senshi
by Echoes of the Mind
Summary: The second fic in this series. Three friends are thrown from dimension to dimension against their will. They fight whatever evil they come across, and try to find a way home.
1. Default Chapter

Reality Shift 2  
  
Part 1  
  
And here we are ladies and gentlemen. We stand at the beginning of some thing great, or at least it won't be that crappy. This is the second book of Reality Shift, and I hope it will be just as good as the last. It shouldn't be hard to figure out that this chapter is set in DBZ. In fact you should know that already. If you don't I pity you. Time line wise, it's just after the Buu saga. I'm gona try and stay true to the real time line, but I think you people will understand if I waver a little. This is the first fic I am writing that involves DBZ. I never thought I could get the fighting stuff right, but I'm willing to try and fail miserably. Now for the basic stuff. I of course don't own DBZ. I wish I did, because then the world would be very jealous of me. Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
A/N: If you want to know what the hell is going on, read Reality Shift - The Arcadian Chronicles. That should answer most of your questions.  
  
"Eep," says Mike and Wolf. "What do you humans think you are doing?" asks the angry looking man. "I sensed a large power level that I didn't recognize, and I find you three. I can sense a great power in you, but you are possibly the most pathetic looking fighters I've ever seen" Mike just looks at him. "You're Vegeta right?" asks Mike. "Yes human, and how do you know my name?" asks the Saiyan prince. "Well, it's a long story." "Tell me or I will send you to the next dimension!" screams Vegeta. "Ok, a couple of things. First, can you please disperse that ki ball? It's making me a little nervous. Second of all, can you take us to a place a little less public? People are staring," Vegeta is overwhelmed. Not only did this human know who he is and what ki is, but he had the nerve to tell him what to do. At this moment a hand rests on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta spins around to see The Great Saiyaman behind him. "Calm down Vegeta," He turns to the three newcomers. "I know just the place we can go. Can you three fly?" Mike grins. "No, but we can manage."  
  
All the while, Jason is looking at them in confusion. This must be that anime those two are always talking about. These guys do look like the guys from Mike's playing cards.  
  
The Great Saiyaman, Videl, and Vegeta power up and take off into the sky. Mike, Wolf, and Jason activate their armors and then their vehicles and take off after the Z Fighters. They speed through the city towards a large dome. Mike activates the communicator in his armor. "Hey Wolf, that looks like Capsule Crop," Wolf takes a good look. "You're right, it is. Cool, we get to meet Bulma," says Wolf. He gets a weird smile on his face. "I know what you are thinking Wolf, and forget about it. If you lay one hand on Bulma, Vegeta would dismember you," says Mike. Wolf responds with depression in his voice. "You always ruin my fun you know that?" They rev their engines and speed towards Capsule Crop, all the while Jason is just wondering what he's gona do while they are here.  
  
Bulma was doing what she always does, sitting in front of her computer looking over her latest research. She had been sitting there for the last three hours. She was getting very tired, but she had a lot of work to do. She was about to fall asleep at her computer, when she heard a crash. She sat up and said one word. "Vegeta!" She stalks out of her lab and walks down the hall till she sees him. He is standing in front of a broken door. It looks like he flew right through it. "How many times do I have to tell you?! OPEN THE DOOR!" she screams at him. "Yes dear," says Vegeta as he stares at the floor.  
  
Bulma jumps in surprise as she hears laughing from behind Vegeta. She looks out the door to see the Great Saiyaman, Videl, and three creatures in armor. Bulma screams as she sees the three strangers. "Vegeta! Don't let them hurt me!" she screams. She then runs back into the building and soon runs back out with a really big laser. "NO MORE MONSTERS!" she screams. All three of the outsiders scream at once. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" They all start to run away when the Great Saiyaman makes Bulma drop the laser. He then speeds over to the three running outsiders and stops in front of them. They don't stop in time and crash into him.  
  
"Ow!" says Mike. "That hurt!" He looks up and sees the Great Saiyaman. "Sorry for running into you Gohan," says Mike. The Great Saiyaman/Gohan starts to panic. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I REALLY AM?!" he screams. "Calm down man," says Wolf. "I think we should go back to Capsule Corp. and see if Bulma still wants us dead. If she doesn't we will explain everything," says Mike. The Great Saiyaman agrees, and they all head back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"So what you're trying to say is, you are from a different dimension?" asks Bulma. "Right. We're just trying to get back home," says Mike. "You poor kids. So far from your homes." Bulma runs over to them and hugs all three of them. Mike glances at Wolf and sees that he is smiling. Mike rolls his eyes at his and then looks at Jason. Jason looks freaked. He's never been comfortable with being in close contact with women. He's very shy. When Bulma finally lets go, all three of them gasp for air. "I COULDN'T BREATH!" screams Jason. Gohan leans over to him. "She gets like that sometimes. It's been happening a lot more since she became a mother," he says.  
  
Bulma sits back down and composes herself. "And you are thrown from dimension to dimension by this latent power you all have?" inquires Bulma. They all nod. Gohan gets a look in his eyes. "I think I could help with that then," "How," asks Jason. Mike and Wolf look at each other as it dawns on them. "COOL!" the yell at the same time. Everyone in the room including Jason stare at them. "Um. are you guys ok?" asks Jason. "Never been better," says Mike. He turns to Gohan. "We accept your offer," says Mike. Gohan looks very confused. "I haven't even told you what my idea is yet," he says. Mike and Wolf just grin. "Oh we know what it is, and we want to do it," says Wolf. Jason looks very bewildered. "Well I don't know what the hell is going on. SOMEONE TELL ME!" he screams. Everyone looks at him. "I'm confused," is all he says. Bulma, Vegeta, Videl, and Gohan all face fault. Mike, Jason, and Wolf stare at them. "I can't believe they actually do that here," says Jason. Mike and Wolf try to hold back laughter as they nod. Everyone stands back up.  
  
"As I was saying, I think I can help. I could train you on how to use your powers. It feels a lot like Ki energy, so I don't see why it wouldn't work," says Gohan. Mike and Wolf stand up at the same time. "WE SHALL TRAIN!" they yell out. Jason just shakes his head. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots." He looks up. "What the hell, I'm in." Gohan nods. He turns to Bulma. "Can you get them a capsule with a house? They will need a place to stay. Our house is a little crowded," says Gohan. Bulma nods. "No problem kid. Anything to help out," she says. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a capsule. "This should do," she says. Bulma tosses it to Mike. He fumbles with it and it falls to the ground. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is why I don't play sports," says Mike. Gohan goes wide-eyed. "Are you saying that you have no athletic talent? Not even martial arts?" he asks. Mike shakes his head. "None of us are very athletic, but Wolf here used to take martial arts classes," says Mike. Gohan frowns at this. "This is gona be harder than I thought," he says.  
  
A/N: Well? What do ya think? I think it's going rather well. Remember that this is the first fic I have ever written that uses DBZ. I think I'm doing an ok job with it. This chapter isn't as long as some of the others I've been doing lately, but it's good nonetheless. And I am rambling again. This is not good. This leads to many bad things. I will shut up now. Bye bye. 


	2. Part 2

Reality Shift 2  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
And hello there. We're back with another exciting chapter of Reality Shift. Don't you just have that warm happy feeling inside? No? Well to hell with you then. I'm happy and that's all that matters. That and I feel special. As always, I own nothing here except Jason, Wolf and Mike. I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't because my life sucks on so many levels. Ok then, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
It had been a few days since Gohan said that he would train the newcomers. He regretted that from the moment they got to his house. At once Chichi has mad at him for bringing strangers home. The second thing that went wrong had to do with Goku. He sensed the great amounts of power coming off of the newcomers. Because of that, he thought they were strong fighters. He walked up and shook Mikes hand. Goku gripped it a little to hard, and they could hear his hand break. Mike's scream could be heard for miles. Goku looked very embarrassed by this, and patted Mike on the back. The only problem was, he did it too hard, and sent Mike through the wall. At that point he gave a nervous laugh, said something about getting senzu beans, and disappeared. Then there was the training it's self. Now that was a challenge. None of them were in any kind of shape. After doing Gohan's normal warm-up routine, they need to rest.  
  
Gohan couldn't understand how three people with that much power could be this weak. He finally decided that he should start out by teaching them some basics of fighting.  
  
"Ok guys, today we work of defensive moves," says Gohan. Mike and Wolf smile at this. Gohan calls over his shoulder for Videl. She flies over to them. "I want you to spar with them. They are working on defensive moves, so be gentile ok?" "No problem Gohan!" says Videl. She turns to the three outsiders and takes a fighting stance. "Who want s to go first?" she asks.  
  
It's only been five minutes, but all three of them have been laid out. "My head!" says Mike. "My crotch!" yells Wolf. Jason just lays on the ground rubbing his arm. "You hurt me," says Jason. "Sorry," says Videl. "I'm used to training with people with a lot more power. I didn't mean to hurt you guys," she says. Mike slowly stands up. "It's ok. We understand. But we still have to ask if you can hold back a little. Especially with the flying. We can't do that. You hold a great advantage over us. You can fight, and you can fly. We can only fake the fighting, and we sure as hell can't fake flying," says Mike. Videl nods. "You got it. Shall we start again?" she asks. "Why not. I'm only feeling half dead," says Wolf.  
  
This time, Videl takes it much slower. She starts out at just below the average speed for a normal human, and then slowly starts to bring it up. She's very surprised when she starts to have trouble getting hits in on them. When that starts to happen, she brings it back up to full. The three of them are able to dodge or block everything that she throws at them. She's amazed by this. Gohan is watching from a distance. "I knew those three had potential. This must be how Piccolo felt when he first started to train me," he says to himself. As he says this, a voice responds from behind him. "Well, kinda," it says. Gohan spins around to see Piccolo standing behind him. "I must have been really into watching them if I didn't notice you sneaking up on me," says Gohan. He relaxes a little knowing who it is. "So you must have sensed their power as well?" asks Gohan. "Of course. Power like that is hard to ignore. Especially when they aren't even trying to hide it," says Piccolo. "Well they don't know how. That's why I offered to train them," Gohan replies. Piccolo nods.  
  
They watch from a distance as the three outsiders train. After a while, Gohan flies back over to them and says it's time for them to start work on offensive techniques. They all smile at this. "Just try and hit Videl guys," says Gohan. Mike is up first. He circles Videl for a few moments before he runs at her. He aims a punch at her face, and misses her by three feet. "Damn she's fast," says Mike. He throws a few more punches and tries a kick. They all miss. Finally, in a last resort attempt, Mike tries to give her a drop kick. She grabs his feet and flips him in mid air. While Mike spins upward, Videl flies up and slams him back down to the ground. Mike hits the ground so hard, a small crater forms around his body. From the crater, a small whisper can be heard. "That smarted real bad."  
  
Next Wolf tries. He is faster than Mike so he is getting closer to her. He aims a double punch at her face, and misses my about five inches. Videl is getting a little worried now. She remembers that they got good at blocking really fast. Will they do the same with this? Wolf goes for a roundhouse kick to the ribs, but she blocks it and punches him in the gut. Wolf falls back about ten feet and bounces. He just groans.  
  
Now it's Jason's turn. He just charges her. He throws a wild punch at her gut, and then a sloppy kick at her legs. She just jumps out of the way and kicks him in the head. Jason just skids back a few feet. He charges back at her, this time more focused. He chops at her shoulder, but hits air. He then spins around and punches straight out. Videl runs right into it, but recovers. She then grabs Jason's arm and flips him. He lands over by the others.  
  
"You guys have gotten better, but I think you need real training," says Gohan. He walks up to them with Piccolo. Jason walks over to Piccolo and stares him in the eyes. Piccolo stares back. They stand like that for about six minutes. Finally, Jason speaks.  
  
"Dude you look green, are you gona puke or something?" Piccolo is angered by this, and everybody knows it. He screams at Jason, "I ALWAYS LOOK LIKE THIS! I AM A NAMEK! MY PEOPLE ARE GREEN!" Jason just keeps staring at him, not even flinching. "I know, I was just saying." Piccolo blinks. A small smirk like Vegeta's comes over Jason's face. "I just don't like you," he says. "Not many people do kid," Piccolo responds. Gohan clears his throat. Everyone turns to him.  
  
"You three are going to train like I did when I first discovered my powers. Piccolo and I are going to take you out into the wilderness and leave you with a few bare necessities, and nothing else. You will have to survive for two weeks. After that time, we will pick you up and take you back to Capsule Corp. where you can train some more," explains Gohan. All three of the outsiders stare at him open mouthed. "T-two weeks with no TV?" asks Mike. "No TV," says Piccolo. Mike and Wolf scream. "Oh it isn't that bad. The time will pass quickly, I promise," says Gohan. With that, he grabs Mike and Wolf by the shoulders, and takes off into the air. Piccolo walks over and grabs Jason's leg and flies off into the sky. Jason can be heard yelling "THIS BITES!"  
  
It's been three weeks, and Piccolo and Gohan are speeding towards the area where they left the outsiders. 'I hope they are ok," says Gohan. "They're fine kid," says Piccolo. "They're tough, and they could handle that place no problem. We let them keep their armor in case of an emergency right? They are fine." They come to a cave. "I can feel their energy inside this cave. They have gotten a lot stronger. I think about as strong as you were when you first started fighting kid," says Piccolo.  
  
They walk into the cave to look for the outsiders. After a few minutes, they reach a bead veil. "What the hell is this doing here?" asks Piccolo. They push past it to see a fully stocked rec room. There is a pool table, big screen TV, DVD player, and a kitchenette. The outsiders are gathered around the pool table. "Hey Gohan. Hey Piccolo," says Mike. Gohan and Piccolo can't believe the place. They just stare at the three with open mouths. "H-how? How did you do this?" asks Piccolo. "Simple really," says Wolf. I just remembered that I still had the capsule house with me. We opened it outside, and loaded all the stuff we wanted into this cave, so the dinosaurs would leave us alone." Mike grins. "We just used our heads. We spent our nights in here, and our days out there, trying to get food. I have to tell you, T-rex steak, very good," he says. Gohan and Piccolo just keep staring at them. Finally, they snap out of it. "Come, we're leaving," says Piccolo. He grabs the three of them and shoves them out of the cave. He grabs Jason again and takes to the air. Gohan grabs hold of Mike and Wolf and follows him. "Where are we going?" asks Mike. "Kame's Lookout. You three are about to get some special training," says Piccolo. "In The Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? I know, it was rather silly, but I'm working on it. The next one will be more serious…I hope. I never know. I can't control where my writing will go. It has a mind of it's own. Oh well, till next time people! 


	3. Part 3

Reality Shift 2  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Well I have made the mistake again. Here is Wolf with a guest intro. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
I'm baaaaaack! This is the Wolf, here for another guest intro. We do not own DBZ, for if we did, we could order Piccolo to take care of the flying monkeys with pitchforks that poke me constantly. We could also get rid of that freak Majin Buu. (Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!) SHUT UP! You cookie eating pink fluff ball, SHUT UP! * Wolf hits Buu in the face * Um… I… Uh… He's ghetto, he has to go! Have a nice day.  
  
Um… That made even less sense that usual. Lets just get to the story shall we?  
  
Piccolo knew they weren't ready for the room of Spirit and Time, so he trained them himself. After only an hour of Piccolo's training Jason regretted messing with him. They had been training now for three days and have run over two hundred fifty miles. They have spared for a collective fifteen hours. Needles to say they were feeling the burn. Mike and Jason were looking a little leaner. Piccolo and Gohan were impressed by their improvements. They were so impressed, they thought it was time to test the again. Piccolo sent out messages for Yamcha and Krillin to come to Dende's Tower. With Goku's help, they were there in minutes.  
  
"What's up Piccolo?" asks Krillin. "Yeah, I almost got this girls phone number," says Yamcha. Piccolo gets a serious look (more of one than usual if that is even possible) and stares at them.  
  
"There are three new fighters here and they have progressed well in their training. I want you the two of you to fight them to see if they are ready for the Room of Spirit and Time," explains Piccolo.  
  
Krillin looks pretty happy. "Finally, some new fighters that won't be able to beat us up." He and Yamcha laugh at that. Piccolo gets a weird grin on his face. These two are gona get a surprise, he thinks.  
  
Piccolo whistles and the outsiders enter the room. Both Krillin and Yamcha stop laughing when they see Jason. Krillin goes wide-eyed. "Boy is he big," he says. Yamcha just nods.  
  
Gohan walks in with the outsiders. "Hey guys! These are the three we want you to rough up," he says. Krillin swallows hard. "Yeah, sure. No problem," says Krillin nervously. They walk outside to the large garden area. Mike's the first one up.  
  
"Come on Krillin. I always wanted to meat you. To fight you is even better," he says while taking a fighting stance. Krillin just nods at him and takes a stance as well.  
  
Mike runs at him and punches at Krillin's head. Krillin jumps into the air and launches a ki blast down at Mike. Mike blocks the blast and activates his armor. He jumps up and the retrorockets on his back roar to life and he zooms at Krillin. Mike attempts to catch him in the jaw, but Krillin blocks him and kicks him in the head. Mike falls back and hits the ground. Krillin follows and lands in front of him. Mike jumps out of the dust cloud caused by his crash and fires plasma blasts at Krillin. Krillin merely flicks them away. He charges Mike and hammers him in the chest with an elbow and then kicking him in the back of the head. Mike goes down, and he stays there.  
  
Mr. Popo quickly runs up and gives Mike a senzu bean. Mike gets back up and deactivates his armor. "Ouch. I almost had him," he says. Jason and Wolf laugh. "You never even touched him!" says Jason. Mike just scowls at them.  
  
Wolf is next. He walks up to Yamcha and starts to dance around a little, kinda like a boxer. Yamcha can see that Wolf is a lot quicker than Mike. Wolf motions for Yamcha to make the first move. Yamcha just smiles. He rushes at Wolf and tries to punch him in the gut, but Wolf backs out of the way. Wolf then spins with his right arm out and hits Yamcha in the back of the head. This catches everyone by surprise, especially Yamcha. He fires a ki blast at Wolf, but Wolf dodges the blast. He activates his armor and runs at Yamcha. Yamcha is planning on flipping Wolf when he gets close enough, but Wolf drops to the ground and slides behind Yamcha and kicks him in the back. Everyone watches this in amazement. Yamcha is getting mad. If I powered up at all, this kid wouldn't have a chance. he thinks to himself. So he powers up slightly and punches Wolf in the face, breaking the helmet of the armor. Wolf falls over clutching his head in pain. The fight was over.  
  
Once more Mr. Popo provides a senzu bean. Wolf stands up and shakes his head. "Who are we going to find that can fix that helmet?" he asks. "We can have Bulma take a look at it later," says Gohan.  
  
Now it was Jason's turn. He steps up and Krillin and Yamcha look at each other. "GO!" they yell at the same time. They start to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. They go back and forth for a couple of minutes, before Krillin wins. "Aw, why do I have to fight him?" he asks no one in particular. He walks over to Jason and takes a fighting stance. Jason just stands there. Krillin rushes at him and kicks at his head. Jason moves faster than the outsiders can see, and grabs Krillin's foot. Jason punches Krillin in the face, and Krillin flies back into a pillar. Every one is staring wide-eyed at this. How can Jason be this strong? thinks Yamcha. Jason runs at the diminutive fighter. Krillin climbs back up quickly and charges at Jason. They meet half way and catch each other. They both struggle for the upper hand. It's almost an even match, but Jason starts to push him back. Krillin powers up and punches Jason. He falls back a few feet but runs at Krillin again. Jason punches at Krillin's midsection, but Krillin jumps back. At that moment, Jason activates his armor and fires a sonic blast at Krillin. It hits Krillin dead on in the chest and throws him back into the ground. Krillin groans as he stands back up. Jason is already in front of him. He kicks Krillin in the head and Krillin falls back to the ground. Krillin has had enough. He powers up to his full and flies at Jason. Jason tries to block the punches and kicks, but is far to slow. Krillin hit's him about twenty times and then took him down with a round house to the gut. Jason flies into a pillar and passes out.  
  
As Mr. Popo runs over to Jason to give him a senzu bean, the others stare at him in shock. "He almost beat Krillin," says Mike. Wolf nods. "Wow," is all he manages to say. Krillin is walking over to them. He is short of breath. "Man he was good. Are you sure he's never done this before?" he asks. Gohan nods. "Never. These three are complete novices in the world of martial arts," he responds. Jason gets up and deactivates his armor. He walks up to Krillin. "Nice work little man," he says. Krillin is visibly angered by this. "Who are you calling little? I just kicked your butt!" Jason bends over and picks Krillin up by his hair. "I haven't seen many episodes of Dragonball Z, but I know this. You looked better bald," Jason starts to pull on Krillin's hair. "Ow, ow ow ow ow OW!" Mike runs over and pulls on Jason's arm. "Stop it man!" he says. Jason looks at him, and then lets go of Krillin. He walks back into the building and everyone stares at him as he leaves.  
  
"What's up with him?" asks Gohan. Mike shakes his head. "He doesn't like DBZ." "Huh?" asks Yamcha. "DBZ. It means Dragonball Z. That's the anime that you all appear in in our world. Jason just doesn't like it. He never did say why," explains Mike. "I think he needs Prozac or something," says Krillin. He was still rubbing his head. He hated to admit it, but that guy had hurt him.  
  
"I think it's time," says Piccolo. You three shall go into the Room of Spirit and Time with a fighter of your choice to train you." The three outsiders huddle together. They talk for a few moments and the break apart. "We know that there is only one person to train us," says Wolf. "Right," says Mike. "We need the best." They look at each other as Jason rolls his eyes. "WE WANT VEGETA!" Everyone present lets their jaws drop. "You actually WANT to train with Vegeta?" asks Krillin. "Have you lost your minds? He could kill you with his kind of training." Mike nods. "We know, but if we want to have any hope of being able to fight what may come at us, we will need his kind of training to make us stronger," he says. "If you say so," says Gohan. He leans over to Piccolo. "I think we should get them a bag of senzu beans," he whispers to the Namek. They watch as the three outsiders walk towards the Palace. Mike trips over a rock and lands on his face. "Make it a BIG bag of senzu beans," adds Gohan.  
  
  
  
A/N: The end of the third chapter. Anyone care? No one? Ok then. I think the fight scenes went well in this part. Jason liked his fight with Krillin. For those of you that think it was harsh what Jason did to Krillin, sorry. Jason gets like that at times. They are rare moments, and he usually doesn't act on it, but he is far from home. Besides, Krillin is one of my favorite characters of all time. This book of Reality Shift will be shorter than the first one. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters. Maybe. I have a lot to work on at this time, so I'm slowing my pace. Don't worry, I'll get it all done, and even work on my other fics. I just need the time. If you want to know where we will be headed next, I have compiled a list of places on the message board for the fics. Go to http://pub39.ezboard.com/bdimensionalrift34416 and you can get some more info. Till next time. 


	4. Part 4

Reality Shift 2  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Hello once more my avid readers. Yeah I know, I live in a fantasy world, but I can dream right? We are going to see some more training in this one, but not much. I've got things well planed and I think it should go well. Ok, slightly planed, but it should work. As always I do not own the shows, animes, games, fan fics, or books that may be used in these stories. All I own are Mike, Jason, Wolf, and many times the villain. I say that because of the next chapter. You will see soon enough. This is a little too descriptive for an intro isn't it? Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
Piccolo was meditating near the edge of the lookout. He had been there for almost 24 hours. He had started when the outsiders had entered the Room of Spirit and Time. He was truly worried of how Vegeta would treat them. He wasn't known for his tolerance. Sure these last few years on Earth and his love for Bulma had softened him some, but he was still ruthless in battle and unforgiving as a teacher.  
  
Piccolo's senses picked up four powers coming out of the Room of Spirit and Time. At least he didn't kill them, was the first thought to cross Piccolo's mind. He floated to the ground, stood up, and walked to the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time. He could sense that the outsiders had gotten much stronger. They might have a chance in a fight with Krillin, but only if Krillin didn't fly, power up past half way, or use ki attacks. He saw the three outsiders now. They wore tattered clothing and were pretty messed up. They had cuts and bruises and Wolf had his arm in a sling. Mike had his head bandaged and Jason was walking with a slight limp. Piccolo was surprised at the amount of injuries they all had. They went into the room with close to two hundred senzu beans. It was all that Korin had. Krillin had already gone off to get Dende.  
  
It is almost an hour later, and they are all in a dinning area on the tower. The saiyans all had large amounts of food in front of them, but so did the outsiders. Mike was rivaling them for their eating habits. The others looked on as Mike finished his fourth pizza. Gohan and Vegeta even stopped eating to watch him. "It's amazing," says Krillin. "It's like he's a bottomless pit. I thought only Saiyans were like that." "So did I," says Gohan. Mike paused for a moment, opened his mouth, and let out a belch that surprised everyone at the table. "Hmm… I could have done better with that one," he remarks. Jason chuckles. "Yeah. You could have done your Budweiser Frogs impression again." Mike, Wolf, and Jason laugh at that, and the Z fighters just give them weird looks. "I think we are all better off not knowing what those three are talking about," says Piccolo. All the others around the table nod their agreement.  
  
At that, someone clears their throat. Everyone turns to see Dende standing at the head of the table. "I think that now would be a good time for you to tell us all what happened in The Room of Spirit and Time," he says. "Sure. It is some fun stuff," says Wolf. "Fun?" says Mike. "He shattered every bone in my body sixty three different times! You call that fun?" "Well…" says Wolf. Mike punches him in the arm. "Ouch!" says Wolf. "BOYS!" yells Piccolo. "What happened in the room?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the outsiders. He gave them a menacing look. "I don't like any of you and I doubt that any of you like me," he starts. Wolf raises his hand. "I like you," he says. Mike nods. "Me too." Jason looks at them. "I don't," is all he says. Vegeta smirks at this. I might like this human. he thinks.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"And then there was the time…"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Now focus the energy to your hands," says Vegeta. He had been trying to get these three pathetic humans to control their energy for the last two weeks. So far they had done nothing. The Saiyan prince was losing his patience for their mistakes. Trunks had learned how to walk faster than this! Mike has formed a small energy ball in front of himself. He gives out a small shout of joy. Vegeta walks over to look at the energy. He has a quizzical look on his face. That energy doesn't seem right. he thinks.  
  
The energy ball in Mike's hands started growing larger. "Dissipate the energy. It has grown too large," says Vegeta. Mike nods. He concentrates on the energy and it starts to shrink. As it does, Wolf and Jason start to create energy balls of their own. All three balls of energy stay the same size. Vegeta's eyes go wide at this. They are sharing energy. All three of them are connected somehow. As he thinks this, Jason hiccups and all three energy balls dissipate. "Sorry," he says.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So that's how we found out we had a subconscious mental connection," explains Mike. Krillin chuckles. "I could have told ya that you three were mental." Mike slaps Krillin in the back of the head. "Shut upa you mouth!" he says. Gohan speaks up. "With such a bond on your energy like that, did you ever learn to fly?" All three outsiders look at the ground. Vegeta just laughs.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Now just focus your energy beneath you and push upwards," says Vegeta. All three of his students concentrate hard. Wolf opens his eyes. "I think I can do it!" he says. Vegeta steps in front of him. "If you could, you would be doing it now," Vegeta says flatly. "I can do it," replies Wolf. Vegeta gives his patented evil grin. He grabs Wolf by both shoulders and throws him high into the sky. Wolf tries with all his might to fly, but he can't. Mike and Jason both wince when Wolf hits the ground with a loud thump. "Who wants to try to fly next?" asks Vegeta. Mike and Jason point to each other.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha all look at Vegeta in shock. "You could have killed him!" yells Gohan. "He would not have been killed," says Vegeta. "He had his armor on." "That's beside the point! They aren't as strong as you," says Gohan.  
  
Vegeta opens his mouth and is about to protest when a dark cloud covers the sky. They all look up at this new development. "That's strange," says Krillin. "There shouldn't be any clouds this high up." Piccolo gets a very serious look in his eyes. "You're right," he says. Piccolo takes a fighting stance. All the others take his lead. Mr. Popo leads Dende inside and out of danger. The Z Fighters all gasp as they sense a power from inside the cloud. After a few moments, it strikes the outsiders as well. "That power is HUGH!" says Wolf. "I could take him," says Jason calmly.  
  
From the cloud a Black figure appears. It floats down towards the warriors. He is about seven feet tall and dressed in all black. He looks like he is wearing an old style ninja uniform. Across his back at two wicked looking swords. Each of them are four and a half feet long. Even what little skin you can see is black. It's as dark as coal. He wears over his back and swords a cape. It is of course also black. His eyes glow with a dark energy. All those near him feel cold.  
  
"Who are you!" demands Gohan. "I am your end," replies the newcomer. "I am the dark one, the ruler of the demon world. I am Stygian." As he says the last part, lightning flashes. "Now that's impressive," says Mike. Stygian shoots Mike a look. "SILENCE! I am the king of the Demon World. I took over once Dabura was killed. Though he did train me, I am far superior to him. There was one useful thing that he did teach me though." "And what would that be you freak," asks Krillin. "THIS!" screams Stygian. He starts to spit at the warriors. His spit lands on Gohan and Vegeta. The others jump out of the way. The two Saiyans start to turn to stone. They scream out just as they are fully transformed to solid rock. Mike, Wolf, Jason, and Krillin all look at each other. "We're doomed," they all say at once.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am evil aren't I? What do you mean no? Forget it. One more chapter to this I think. I know it's shorter than the last one, but I really want to get to this next part. I'm very excited. Not that you all care, but I am. This next story will take place on a TV show. If anyone guesses right (that isn't in on the planning stages JEFF!) you get a cookie. Well… you'll get something nice. Till next time. 


	5. Part 5

Reality Shift  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
And here it is. This chapter is my ending point for the DBZ stuff. I know, I don't want it to end either, but it must. What's that? I will not shove that up there! Ingrates. I get no respect I tell ya. Oh well. I think I did well with this book. I don't care what you people think. Wait… yes I do. REVIEW ME! I have two reviews, and I know both people. I NEED TO BE NOTICED! I crave attention. Enough of my babbling (I still want you to review), on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Stygian looks over the crowd below him. Piccolo turns to Krillin. "GO GET GOKU NOW!" Krillin nods and takes of as fast as he can. Piccolo stares up at Stygian. "Why are you here demon?" he asks. Stygian chuckles softly. "I sensed a great amount of energy in this world, and want it as my own. I shall enslave the strongest fighters of this world and they shall be my faithful generals. With their power, I shall rule over ALL!" Piccolo has a smirk on his face. "Come up with a new line." With that, he rushes at Stygian. Piccolo reaches back behind himself and then swings his arm forward with all his might. He swipes at empty air. Stygian appears behind him and elbows him in the neck. Piccolo zooms towards the ground. Stygian appears just below him and lands a powerful knee to Piccolo's gut. Piccolo screams out in pain.  
  
The outsiders can merely look on in horror. Even Yamcha is paralyzed with shock. They know that they don't have the power to stand up to Stygian, but Piccolo doesn't either. It won't be long before they are forced to fight. The watch helplessly as Piccolo is beaten before them.  
  
Stygian fires a ki blast at Piccolo. It hits him head on. When the dust clears, Piccolo's cape is gone. His hat is in several pieces next to him. Piccolo can barely stand up. He puts his hand nears his head and extends his middle and index fingers. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he screams. He thrusts his hand out and a spiral beam of energy erupts from his fingertips. It strikes Stygian dead on in the chest. All he does is laugh. Piccolo's eyes go wide. Stygian points one hand towards the Namek. A dark energy glows in his palm. With a scream, a blaze of dark energy zooms at Piccolo. He tries to get out of its path, but it catches his left side. He lands on the ground and stays there. Most of his body is blown away.  
  
Stygian looks down on Piccolo's beaten form and laughs. He flies towards Piccolo. As he lands in front of the fallen Namek, he is hit from behind by two bolts of energy. Stygian spins around quickly seeing the outsiders in their armor facing him. "Step away from the Namek, and nobody gets hurt," says Wolf. Stygian smiles at him. "You three couldn't even hope to tickle me, much less hurt me," says the shadow demon. "We can try," says Mike. With that, he rushes at the evil lord. He gets within a couple of feet of Stygian before he disappears. Mere moments later, he reappears behind Mike and slams him into a wall.  
  
Wolf speeds at the dark one. He launches a few punches, none of which hit. Stygian looks to be giggling at this. He reaches out and grabs Wolf's hand and flips him into the air. Stygian flies up and kicks Wolf in the face. Wolf falls back to the ground and lands hard. As he struggles to get up, Stygian walks towards him. He seems to be taking his sweet time. As he nears Wolf, Jason comes running into Stygian. He tackles him to the ground. Stygian smacks Jason away, but Jason gets right back up. Mike starts to stumbles back towards the fight. He holds his sword in his right hand, and has his plasma cannon trained on Stygian. Mike fires a few shots at Stygian. As the dark king blocks these shots, Jason fires his sonic cannon at full power at the shadow warrior. Stygian stumbles back from this shot. He spins around, but finds he can't move. He looks down at his feet to see that they are incased in ice. Stygian looks to his left to see Wolf hold his ice cannon at him.  
  
Stygian growls as he rips his feet free of the ice. Wolf fires again. Once more, Stygian is frozen to the ground. Yamcha finally snaps out of it and flies at Stygian. He charges the largest Ki ball that he can and hurls it at the dark king. It slams into his back, breaking him free of the ice. Stygian spins around and sneers at the human. He charges a small ball of dark energy. He gives an evil laugh as he fires it at the Z Fighter. Yamcha moves as fast as he can, but is struck by the blast. It strikes him with enough force to throw him from the lookout.  
  
Stygian is once more taking a moment to savor his latest victory when he is hit by a massive blast. He turns in time to see the outsiders fire all their weapons at once. It hits him with so much force, he stumbles backwards a few inches. He screams in rage as he fires at them. Many balls of dark energy fly at them. Balls of yellow energy intercept all of them. All present look in the direction the energy blasts came from to see piccolo hovering in the air.  
  
"You will never win!" yells the Namek. He flies full speed at Stygian. Once more they attack each other. The outsiders look on in amazement. "We need to help somehow," says Mike. "How?" asks Jason. "We are in no way powerful enough to even begin to harm him. How can we ever hope to do it?" Mike starts to think. Wolf gets a glimmer in his eye.  
  
"I think I may have a way," says Wolf. "What?" asks Mike. "We need to get really powerful really fast right?" "Yeah," says Mike and Jason as one. "There may be a way," Wolf says. "SPIT IT OUT DAMN IT!" screams Jason. Wolf is silent for a moment before looking at his two friends. "Fusion," he says. Mike smacks his forehead. "OF COURSE! I should have thought of that. But we don't know the Fusion Dance," he says. Jason gets a puzzled look on his face. "Did you just say Fusion Dance?" he asks. "Yeah," says Mike. "Why do you ask? Did Piccolo tell you something he didn't tell us?" "No," replies Jason. "This one guy did this weird dance at a party once. When he was done, I asked him what it was called. He said it was called the Fusion Dance." "Who was it?" asked Wolf. "It was Jacob. Damn that made me homesick," says Jason.  
  
As he says this, an energy ball lands next to them causing a large explosion. "I think we better move it!" says Mike. They run for the greater protection of one of the pillars.  
  
Mike turns to Jason. "Do you remember the Fusion Dance?" he asks. "Kinda," Jason says. "It's been a while. If I saw it again, I'd probably be able to do it." "Ok then," says Mike. "I've seen it a few times on the net, and I think we can pull it off." He turns to Wolf. "Watch us. You may need to do this yourself. If what I have in mind works, we can kick some major demon ass." Jason turns to him. "So now you have a plan?" Mike gives him a look. "You sound surprised by this," he says. "Well Wolf got the Triforce of wisdom, not you," says Jason. "Your point being?" Mike asks.  
  
Just then, the pillar they are hiding behind explodes into a cloud of dust. "I think it's time to try this," says Wolf. Mike and Jason nod. Mike does it first. Jason watches, and keeps watching till he says he can do it. They perform it together. They end it with a loud yell of, "FUSION-HA!" With that, they are surrounded in a glowing light. When it dies down, a new figure stands there. It stands about 6'3" and it…well not in the best of shape, but is well toned as well. The new figure has shoulder length dark brown hair. He's wearing Jason's boots and Mike's gloves.  
  
"ARMOR ON!" says the new form. Armor covers the body. The legs and arms are covered in black armor, while the main body is incased in red armor. . He jumps into the air and the retrorockets fire. He flies at the two fighting forms.  
  
Piccolo is barely conscious. Stygian is keeping him alive now only for fun. He laughs savagely as he punches the Namek. Piccolo groans in pain. He can barely even feel the hits now. The pain is all blending together. Stygian is about to finish him off when he feels a massive new power come at him. He spins around just in time to catch a fist in the face. He is forced back a couple of feet by this. He stares in shock at the new comer to the battle.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Stygian. "I am Mason, and you are my enemy," says the newcomer. With those words, Mason kicked Stygian in the side. Stygian's eyes go wide in surprise. Mason fallows it up with a right cross to the dark ones chin. He then gives a quick roundhouse to Stygian's gut. The Demon King cannot understand how he is being beaten.  
  
"How is this possible? You will not beat me like this. No pathetic human can beat me!" With those words, he starts to power up. A dark aura surrounds his body. He screams with power as his energy skyrockets. "You have no hope. NO HOPE!" Stygian screams as he flies at Mason. He releases a fury of punches at the fusion fighter. His armor is taking the brunt of the damage, but it can only take so much. Small cracks and fractures appear on the surface. Mason is being hit so fast and so hard, that he can't even fight back.  
  
Stygian laughs at this turn of events. He is hitting Mason even harder. He stops and readies a large ki blast. As he is about to launch it, he is hit by an ice sickle. He spins around with a look of pure hatred on his face. He sees Wolf standing below him with his ice cannon held aimed at him. Stygian holds out his hand and starts to charge another blast.  
  
As he is charging it, he is hit by another ki blast. He screams with frustration. Yamcha hovers there with another blast ready. Mason stands on the ground. He clutches his chest in pain. He needs to get a senzu, but with the destruction around him, there is little hope of that. He stumbles towards Wolf. Mike's plan is their last hope. There are only twenty minutes left in the fusion, and what he is planning will take another ten from that, but it's the only chance they have.  
  
Wolf sees Mason headed towards him. He runs out and helps Mason back towards the minimal safety of the pillar he was hiding behind.  
  
"We need to use Mike's plan," says Mason. "What was his plan? He never said?" asks Wolf. Mason pauses for a moment. "It won't be easy. There has never been a successful attempt of this," he says. "What is it?" asks Wolf again. Mason looks him dead in the eyes. "Triple fusion." Wolf's jaw drops. "That isn't possible. If it was, they would have used it on Buu," he says. You can hear the shock in his voice.  
  
"We have to try it. In principle it should work. All of us were connected anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem," explains Mason. "Then let's do it," says Wolf.  
  
They both take up their stances and perform the dance, ending it with a loud, "FUSION- HA!"  
  
With a bright flash of light, a scream is heard. When the light dies down, a new figure replaces the two that had stood there.  
  
He stood at almost 6'4". He was a bit lighter than Mason, and the hair was a lighter shade of brown and was more unruly, almost Saiyan like. Like Mason, the new figure wears Mike's gloves and Jason's boots. It also wears Wolf's beatnik hat.  
  
Stygian is still beating Yamcha much in the same fashion he was beating Piccolo. He suddenly stops as he senses a huge power behind him. It is much more powerful than Piccolo was. It is nearly as powerful as the Saiyans.  
  
He sees the new fighter below him taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" yells Stygian.  
  
The new fighter looks him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I am known as WoJike, and I am the instrument of your destruction," he says.  
  
WoJike starts to power up. Bits of debris start to fly off the ground. Stygian's eyes are wide with shock. He is sensing a power nearly as great as his own and it is still rising. WoJike launches himself up at Stygian.  
  
Yamcha is barely conscious. He had seen the two fusions so he knew what was happening. He didn't know how they could have all fused or how they could control their energy now, but he knew that WoJike was the only hope for Earth.  
  
Stygian and WoJike met in the air. They traded blows at blinding speed. Most attacks from both sides were blocked. It was appearing to be an even match.  
  
Stygian backed off a bit and threw two ki balls at WoJike. The fused warrior knocked them away like they were nothing. He places his hands together behind his head. A glowing ball of energy appears in his palms,  
  
"MASINKOOOOOOOOO - HA!" he screams.  
  
He launches the powerful attack at the demon king. Stygian was caught off guard by the attack and was sent to the ground.  
  
He lays in the impact crater staring up in amazement. He can't be this strong. This kind of power just isn't possible for a human he thinks.  
  
WoJike puts both his hands out with his palms towards Stygian. A ball of energy appears in each hand. With a roar he fires several blast at the demon king. The attack rains down on him. Massive explosions rock Dende's Lookout.  
  
Out of the dust of the attack, Stygian soars at WoJike. He starts punching and kicking with such speed that they can't be seen. WoJike dodges several blows, but many get through his defense.  
  
Yamcha watched this from the ground. He could barely move. He probably had no bones in his body that weren't broken. He knew that WoJike was losing ground in the battle, but he was just too weak to help him.  
  
Yamcha looked towards where Piccolo fell. He could see that the Namek had regained consciousness. He was trying to heal his wounds, but was making no progress. Yamcha turned his head to look at the palace. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw Dende and Mr. Popo dragging Vegeta and Gohan into the palace. Yamcha smiles. When Dende and Mr. Popo finish with the two stone Saiyans, they come out and grab Piccolo. Yamcha isn't bothered getting him first. Piccolo is much stronger than him. WoJike would need his help more than Yamcha's.  
  
WoJike is still being beaten back. They are nearing one of the large pillars of the Lookout. Soon enough, WoJike is backed against it. Stygian's fist starts to glow purple. He thrusts his fist forward in a powerful punch, but misses WoJike completely. WoJike was behind him now.  
  
"ARMOR ON!" he screams. As the armor covers his body, we can see it is different than any of the others.  
  
The arms are black from Jason's armor, while the legs are silver from Wolf's armor. Once again the body was crimson red from Mike's armor.  
  
Dead center on the chest plate was the symbol of the Triforce. Each part was properly colored for the one who held it.  
  
"Now it ends," says WoJike coldly.  
  
He holds both of his hands in front of him. A bright energy starts to form within his palms. It starts to shape it's self like the Triforce. The three sections, just like on the armor, are colorized as to who holds which. On each Triforce piece, there is the Kanji of what it is. On the black Triforce was the Kanji of Power, on the silver Triforce was the Kanji of Wisdom, and on the red Triforce was the Kanji of Courage.  
  
The energy Triforce grows till it is almost as big as WoJike. The energy around him flares bright. Electricity jumps between his fingers. WoJike's eyes burn with pure power. He screams out as he launches his attack, "UNIFIED TRIFORCE BLAST!"  
  
The gigantic attack raced at Stygian. The Demon King fires a ki blast at the approaching attack. When they hit each other, the Triforce Blast absorbs Stygian's attack. The Triforce Blast impacted with the Dark One. He screams as the energy burns him. Finally a gigantic explosion rocks the Lookout. The shockwave hits WoJike. He is slammed back into the ground and lands on his head with enough force to shatter his helmet. He lies still on the ground as WoJike splits back into Mike, Jason, and Wolf.  
  
As the blast hit, Goku appears over the Lookout with Krillin. They have just enough time too see WoJike plummet to the ground and split into the outsiders.  
  
Mike wakes up in a small room. He is in a small bed. He is heavily bandaged and is sore all over. He slowly gets out of bed and limps over to the window. The sky is as black as night. He looks towards the sky and sees a gigantic dragon filling his field of vision. It suddenly vanishes and the sky becomes blue once more.  
  
Mike stares wide eyed with a big smile on his face. "Shenlong," he whispers.  
  
"Yeah," says a voice behind him.  
  
Mike spins around and winces in pain. Standing in the doorway is Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin.  
  
"Good to see you awake kid," says Piccolo. "The three of you took quite a beating up there."  
  
Mike gives him a strange look.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? The last thing I remember is talking to Jason and Wolf about trying the Fusion Dance."  
  
Goku grins. "I thought that's how you guys did it. What I don't get is how you did a triple fusion." "What do you mean triple fusion?" asks Mike with obvious confusion. "As far as I know, that's impossible." "That's what we thought, but you proved us wrong kiddo," says Krillin.  
  
Mike is even more confused now. What were they talking about? He glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. "How long was I out for!?" he yelled. "Almost two days," says Goku. "We didn't have any more Senzus and Dende drained himself healing Yamcha and Piccolo. We had to take care of you three the old fashion way."  
  
Mike nods with understanding. "I only have one more question. What happened up there?"  
  
It's nearly two hours later. Wolf and Jason woke up not long after Mike did, and they both asked the same questions. The first of which was why they had summoned the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"Well there was a lot of damage to the Lookout. Not only that, but some of the stray blasts landed on Earth and destroyed a few towns. We had to revive and repair," said Krillin.  
  
"Ok, I understand that, but what's all this stuff about us doing a fusion?" asks Wolf. "I wouldn't even know how to begin. The idea did occur to me, but we didn't get a chance to try it."  
  
Yamcha speaks up. "But you did and you destroyed Stygian. You guys are heroes."  
  
"What ever you say man," says Jason. "By the way, where are our cloths?"  
  
"Bulma put all your things in this," says Krillin. He tosses them a capsule. "It has all your cloths and armor and stuff. Plus she said you can keep the house capsule if you want." "Cool," all three say at once.  
  
They all head back to their rooms and dress. Once done with that, they head outside. They sit under a tree when Vegeta comes up to them.  
  
"Have any of you humans seen Trunks? He's been missing for a couple of days now," he says. Mike looks at him. "And you only now notice? What kind of father are you?" "A SAIYAN FATHER!" Vegeta screams. "He can take care of himself and he does run off from time to time to play with Kakarott's brat."  
  
At that moment, a crackling noise is heard. All four look around and see a hole open up in the air. A shimmering green portal is opened. All three outsiders say at once, "Not again."  
  
The portal pulls at them and everything nearby. Finally, the three outsiders are pulled through.  
  
Vegeta just shrugs and walks away. Goku runs out into the yard to see what all the noise was.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" he asks.  
  
"A hole opened up in the sky and pulled those three strange ones through," he responds, and then walks into the house.  
  
Goku stares after him wide eyed. He looks up at the sky. "Good luck you three. I have a feeling you're gona need it."  
  
  
  
Alarms blared in the SGC. An intruder has been spotted in the gate room. A large contingent of soldiers group around the doors to the gate room. They rush into the room and surround the intruders. Three figures look up at the many machineguns aimed at their heads.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this," says Mike.  
  
  
  
A/N: this is the end, at least for this part. I think this went well. The next part is going to be even better. I gots me some big plans. I'd like to thank Mike Lewis and Jason Schultes as always for letting me use them in this fic. A special thanks to Anthony Bault and Renian Magnanimus for their help and advice. Well, that's it for now. Till next time. 


End file.
